


[Podfic of] we’ll make ‘em turn their heads

by klb



Category: Love in Hate Nation - Iconis
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by nothingunrealisticAuthor's summary: In the fall of 1962, the National Reformatory for Girls burns to the ground, and Susannah and Sheila have to go their separate ways to safely escape.In the summer of 1963, the Ronettes release what will become their most famous song, and Susannah and Sheila discover a connection they would have never expected.
Relationships: Sheila Nail/Susannah Son
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] we’ll make ‘em turn their heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canarypods (canarywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we’ll make ‘em turn their heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586252) by [nothingunrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingunrealistic/pseuds/nothingunrealistic). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/well-make-em-turn-their-heads/we%27ll%20make%20%27em%20turn%20their%20heads.mp3) | **Size:** 23.9 MB | **Duration:** 29:49

| 

Cover Art by MistbornHero.  
  
---|---


End file.
